Superman Volume 1
by Nomad88
Summary: An epic Journey of a young man learning about himself, his parents, and his people before becoming a legend. He was born as Kal-El, raised as Clark Kent but he will always be known as SUPERMAN.
1. The Last Days of Krypton part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these characters, DC comics, entertainment, and Warner Bros. are the owners not me. I do not take any credit for the characters or anything ALL CREDIT goes to DC…..again ALL CREDIT GOES TO DC! No money is being made off of this story…none, No money whatsoever is being made or exchanged so please….please DO NOT SUE ME! I have no money. None. Okay cool. **

**Hello DC Nation and Welcome…Welcome to the start of my brand new that's right brand new story: Superman: Volume 1. Now, if you're new to me and my writing I hope and pray that you enjoy my story telling style and my ideas but if you're a returning reader then you know me and how I do so sit back, relax, kick off your shoes and get ready to be amazed as I bring forth a new and revamp DC Universe. This story is kinda similar to what I'm doing with Spider-Man, mixing everything that I've ever seen, read or heard about Superman and just mashing it together and then putting my own spin on it to form something…..EPIC! I'm talking about everything from Comics to Superman Movies to Smallville to Lois&Clark and Superman: The animated series…and from this story out spins the DC Universe. I really don't wanna spend too much time talking about it because I know you readers are eager to get to the story so I'll just say one last thing READ, REVIEW (A writer's main source of motivation) and of course ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Last Days of Krypton part 1 **

**Space: 50 Million Light-years away **

In a distant quadrant of the galaxy the giant red sun known as **Rao**, peacefully illuminated its five planet solar system. The powerful UV rays from the red star heated each of the 5 planets in various ways. The first two planets were so close Rao's rays that their surfaces were superheated to the point that no living creature could ever hope to survive and so both planets were devoid of any life. The third planet was within fairly good range of Rao but due to its specific location it was subject to violent meteor showers that happened in the solar system from time to time and so it was also unfit for life which left the last two planets. The only two planets that were capable of sustaining life on its surfaces were Dheron, the fifth planet from Rao and the fourth planet….**Krypton**.

* * *

Krypton itself was a rather large planet with a sea-green tint to its color and while being located at a perfect distance for the red sun to give off heat without cooking the plant, the surface of the world was rather icy and barren but that in no shape or form deterred the evolution of the scientifically advanced and militaristic race of people known as the **Kryptonians** who called Krypton their home.

* * *

**Krypton- **

Long ago the icy and barren world had naturally been a hindrance for the Kryptonians but as the generations passed and their intellect grew so did their ingenuity and soon the world of Krypton had been transformed into a hub of the most sophisticated science the galaxy had ever known. As their civilization rose so did several major cities on the planet, and those cities were: Argo City, Antarctic City, Borga City, Kandor and finally **Kryptonopolis. **

* * *

**Kryptonopolis**

**Kryptonopolis** was the last city to emerge but despite that it quickly became the capital city of Krypton and shortly after that it became the largest city on the planet home to several million Kryptonians.

* * *

Kryptonopolis like all the other cities were composed of massive and giant ice crystal like structures. The crystal architecture adorned the technologically advanced cities across Krypton. The crystalline structures looked weak upon first inspection but in reality they were one of the strongest substances in the known galaxy, able to withstand a substantial about of impact and force, but not only were the buildings composed of the crystal material but the vehicles as well. Flying and hovering vehicles zoomed through the Kryptonopolis skyline, weaving in-between the high-rise buildings and hovering mechanized robots. Being the scientifically advanced beings that they were the Kryptonians had perfected the art of creating robotic mechanism and other robotic machines; their creations littered the sparkling crystal streets as well as in individual homes.

Within in the city there was no dirt or grime located anywhere. There were no poverty; no starving families or any major crimes…there was only peace. The people on the streets greeted each other with warm and kind smiles, everyone took the time to stop and talk to their fellow citizen and wish them a happy day or lend a helping hand. There was no division among any religion because everyone believed in one religion and that religion was **Raoism**. All of this, the peace and tranquility was thanks to their many inventions, their strong military and the Kryptonian Council that governs the planet.

* * *

**Supreme High Council Hall**

A giant crystal structure with sparkling interwoven crystals sat in the middle of Kryptonopolis and it was known as the Supreme High Council Hall. The Supreme High Council Hall was in the heart of Kryptonopolis, and in reality it was the heart of Krypton because within the crystal walls of the building were the Kryptonian Council, Kryptonians who have sworn their lives to governing the planet Krypton to the best of their abilities.

* * *

**Inside- Supreme High Council Hall- Congressional Room**

The Kryptonian Council was composed of dozens of individuals but in the brightly lit crystal congressional room, sitting around a circular crystal table were several people and these key people were **the Ruling Council**. They were named the Ruling Council because for generations their families have sat at the Council table and their families have directly affected Krypton in several dramatic ways. The ruling six houses were: The House of **Us**, The House of **Ro-Zan**, The House of **Ev**, The House of **On**, The House of **Do**, and finally the House of **El. **They were known very well across Krypton. Each of the houses on the Ruling Council as well as the other members of the overall Kryptonian Council had one head representative that had one vote and one say about the affairs of Krypton, however, the Ruling Council always had the final say, but they were always fair in their rulings.

* * *

For the House of Us, their representative was **Jul-Us. **He was an older man that appeared to be in his mid-fifties. He was 6'0, with gray hair, blue eyes, wrinkled pale skin, a long white beard that cascaded down his mouth, but overall he still had a good looking appearance. Jul-Us was dressed in an all white royal cloak with white pants and white shoes. In the middle of his chest was a blue and white family crest. The crest was a large white U with a bold blue background in the shape of a diamond.

* * *

Sitting next to Jul-Us at the Council table was the head of the House of Ro-Zan, and his name was **Rozan**. Rozan was another older gentlemen around the same age as Jul-Us. Rozan was a bit shorter though, he as about 5'7 and had stark white hair, blue-grey eyes, a light pale complexion and a short white goatee around his mouth. He was a plump man wearing a light gold royal cloak, gold pants and black boots. The final touch to his outfit was his family crest in the middle of his chest; the crest was a tri-colored crystal studded R with a gold background in the shape of diamond.

* * *

Next to Rozan was the leader of the House of Ev, a woman by the name of **Pol-Ev**. Pol-Ev was an attractive woman in her early 40s with long brunette hair that was kept in place by a crystal blue crown like tiara. She had green eyes and an age defying olive skin tone complexion. Pol-Ev had a slim but alluring build that was accentuated by the tight green royal gown. The crest in the middle of her chest was a bold green colored E over a light green background in the shape of a diamond.

* * *

The next person at the table was the leader of the House of On, a young man by the name of **Bary-On**. Bary-On was 28 years old and was one of the youngest members to sit on the council. He was 6'0 with medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin that was without any spec of facial hair. Bary-On had an athletic build that could be seen through the dark purple royal jacket on his shoulders, the black pants and dark purple boots. The jacket that he wore was closed and the closed jacket formed a crest in the middle of his chest. The crest was a purple crystal O with a red background in the shape of a diamond.

* * *

Next to Bary-On was the head representative of the House of Do, a man by the name of **Jun-Do. **Jun-Do was 36 years old and stood at 5'9 with short dark hair, obsidian eyes, and a light tan complexion that gave him the appearance of being of Asian descent. Jun-Do was wearing a yellow and black tunic, with a red sash around his waist and black boots. The house crest in the middle of his chest was a crystal black D with a yellow background in the shape of diamond.

* * *

And finally, to complete the ruling council were the two representatives of the House of El. **Jor-El** was the leader of the house of El, however, he was not currently on Krypton and so acting as his proxy for when he was absent was his chosen representatives and they were his wife **Lara Lor-Van El **and his younger brother **Zor-El. **

* * *

Lara Lor-Van was a beautiful woman in her mid-to late 30s; she stood at 5'10 with luscious medium length blonde hair. She had vibrant blue eyes, full lips and a generous even tone skin complexion that many women were envious of even though they would never admit to having such thoughts. She had a slim yet curvaceous build that could be seen through the form fitting blue and white royal gown on her body. The House of El crest on her chest was a red stylized S on a bold yellow background in the shape of a diamond.

Standing next to her was her brother-in Law Zor-El. Zor-El was a handsome man that had just turned 33. He was 6'2, with dark hair, blue eyes and a tan complexion with no facial hair. He had a slender but strong athletic build that could be see through the red and black tunic that adorned his body. Like his sister-in Law he had the House of El crest on his chest which included the red stylized S on a yellow background in the shape of a diamond.

They were the Ruling Council and they had just recently finished a heated debate and were now awaiting a final response. The Council members looked back and forth between each other for another long second before Jul-Us stood and broke the silence that had formed between the 7 of them.

* * *

"Nay" he stated strongly while turning his eyes to the right and looking at Rozan. Rozan stared at Jul-Us for a second before nodding his head in agreement.

"Nay" he said, turning away and then looking at the next council member. Pol-Ev shook her head in a disagreeing manor and let out a sigh.

"Yay" came her sweet sounding voice.

Bary-On linked his hands together and he studied the two older Council members for a minute, his eyes locking with the both of them before he turned his head and met the eyes of Jun-Do, who only stared back at him.

"Yay" Bary-On said whiling turning back to the older members of the Council who allowed a look of disappointment to briefly cross their face before giving their attention to the next council member.

Jun-Do stood up and linked his hands together behind his back.

"All of you know how I stand on this matter. I say Yay" he answered.

Jul-Us, Rozan, Pol-Ev, Bary-On and Jun-Do all turned their heads to the last two members of the council and awaited their answer.

Lara-Lor Van let out a long sigh and then turned to meet the eyes of her brother in-law who shook his head, signaling to her that he disagreed with Jun-Do. Lara-Lor bit her lip and then raised her head and looked at the Council letting her eyes roam over each of them but once she got to Jun-Do she stopped for a second and lingered on him, her vibrant blue eyes piercing him, trying her best to read him. Jun-Do shifted a bit under her intense stare, her eyes felt like they were looking through him. He felt even more uncomfortable as he saw her narrow her eyes slightly but he quickly shook that feeling away before clearing his throat and speaking again.

"What say you House of El?" he asked meeting her gaze.

Lara looked away from him and back at the other Council members.

"The House of El say Nay Jun-Do. We say Nay" she stated firmly.

Jun-Do allowed a small look of surprise to cross his features, he was a bit shocked at her answer but he pushed it to the side and pursed his lips into a thin line then shook his head.

"That is unfortunate" he replied.

"Nevertheless, it is our answer" Zor-El stated.

Jul-Us reached up to his face and gently stroked his long beard.

"We are yet again tied upon this particular matter" he said, his old weathered voice echoing just slightly in the ice-crystal congressional conference room, "We must vote again"

"No, we can not vote again." Jun- Do sternly replied, "This is the 5th time we have voted on this matter, this year, we can no longer waste time voting we must make a decision."

"We must all agree" Rozan countered.

"No matter how long it takes, these are how things work Jun-Do" Jul-Us finished.

"But he does have a point though Jul-Us" came the baritone voice of Bary-On "How much more time are we going to waste on this matter. We've all heard the reason for this decision and we've all heard the reason against it….we've voted, voted and voted and still nothing. We have to make a definitive decision and be done with it"

"I concur" Pol-Ev "Too much time has passed and a decision must be made now"

"How do we go about making this decision if there is equal number of votes?" Lara-Lor asked.

"We could always bring in the other Council Members" Zor-El offered "And have them weigh in on this matter as well"

"No" Jun-Do answered quickly "This is a Ruling Council matter"

"I'm inclined to agree with Jun-Do" said Pol-Ev, "We are talking about a seat at our table. A permanent seat in the Ruling Kryptonian Council"

"All the more reason they need to be let in on a decision of this magnitude" said Lara-Lor Van.

"Not necessarily Lara-Lor" Bary-On replied "If a house wants a spot at our table then we the ones at the table should be able to choose without the other Council Members weighing in on the decision"

"This is for us to discuss, not the other members" Jun-Do said again.

"Yes, I see want you're saying Bary-On but…." Lara-Lor started before heaving a breath "But because of how much our decisions at this table affect Krypton and all of her people and the rest of our people that are across the galaxy we should at least allow them to have a chance to say who should sit here with us; it was generations ago that the people elected our houses to sit at this very table."

"True, Lara-Lor, but that was then and this is now" Jun-Do replied completely brushing off her speech.

Zor-El shook his head and scoffed.

"I'm confused" he suddenly stated causing everyone to turn to him.

"What are you confused about Zor-El?" Rozan asked.

"I'm confused as to why Jun-Do vehemently wants someone like **General Dru-Zod** to have a seat at the Ruling Table" he said turning his eyes to Jun-Do.

"Careful Zor-El, that sounded a lot like judgment in your voice" Jun-Do replied.

"Don't dodge the question Jun-Do. Answer it" Zor-El stated, not taking the previous bait.

Jun-Do released a sigh before sitting back down in his seat; he crossed his legs and then linked his fingers together in front of himself. He glanced to the left to see Jul-Us, Rozan, Pol-Ev and Bary-On looking at him. He turned to the right to see Lara-Lor and Zor-El looking at him as well.

"I've made my reasons clear on several occasions." He answered slowly "Must I make them again?" he asked, locking eyes with Zor-El.

"Yes" he said quickly.

"I'd rather not waste the Council's time. Look Zor-El, Dru-Zod is an upstanding Kryptonian. He has led our people into battle without question and has helped bring peace and the understanding of Rao to several savage solar systems. Now, I think…no, I believe that he and his family should be rewarded by being granted a seat at our table"

"His family." Zor-El said with a raised eyebrow "You mean the same family that spurred forth Admiral Zod the scourge."

* * *

A silence fell at the Ruling Council table at the mere mention of **Admiral Zod**, Dru-Zod's grandfather. Admiral Zod staged a coup against Krypton and the Kryptonian Council years ago. He became mad with power and wanted to abolish the Council and democracy and become the singular ruling power of Krypton. He was however, defeated and banished to **the Phantom Zone**.

* * *

"That was one ancestor Zor-El. One."said Jun-Do

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Jun-Do; wasn't Dru-Zod's father forcibly discharged from the Kryptonian army because of and I quote "Questionable orders"; Cruel and Unusual Punishment.", imagine what Zod will do if he were to sit at this table"

"Enough" came the voice of Jul-Us. All the council members turned towards the eldest member, "I say that we take a break and reconvene at a later time to discuss the admission of General Dru-Zod to this…."

"Jul-Us" Bary-On interrupted. The elder leader turned his eyes to the younger man.

"Yes Bary-On"

"If I may. I have a suggestion on how to solve this matter once and for all" he said.

"Please…the floor is yours" said Rozan

Bary-On nodded his head and stood from his seat.

"I suggest that we allow **Brainiac **to make the final decision."

The Council members reacted with shock for a moment at the suggestion but one by one they each started to nod their heads in agreement, everyone except the House of El representatives.

"Council I advise against this course of action" Lara-Lor stated.

"As do I, Brainaic should not be used for a decision like this he…it was not created for….." Zor-El started before being interrupted by Jun-Do

"He is the perfect solution to this problem. Brainiac can make a decision that is not based on how one feels about General Zod but on cold hard facts and the fact of the matter is that he deserves to be on the council. So the house of Do says Yay"

"House of Ev says Yay as well" said Pol-Ev

"House of On says Yay"

"Yay says the house of Ro-Zan" came the voice of Rozan.

"The House of Us says Yay." Said Jul-Us leaning back in his seat "It has been decided by majority vote that we will leave the decision on whether or not to add Dru-Zod to the Ruling Council in the capable mind of Brianiac"

"THIS IS A MISTAKE!" Zor-El shouted leaning forward on the crystal table.

"Calm yourself Zor-El!" Rozan yelled.

"This is why Jor-El's presence is sorely missed" Jun-Do said "He isn't so easily prone to outburst. What would your brother say to behavior?"

"He would say that it's justified." Zor-El growled.

"You're just afraid of what Brianiac will say" Jun-Do smugly scoffed.

"Just as you're afraid of what the other Council members will say" Zor-El shot back staring directly into Jun-Do's face. Zor-El continued to look at him until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder; he turned his head to the right to see his sister-in-law with a soft look on her face.

"Be calm Zor-El" she said to him, "I apologize on behalf of my brother in-law Council, his passion sometimes gets the best of him. We respect the Council's vote" she finished in the most diplomatic voice she could muster despite the fact that she herself felt the same as her brother in-Law about using Brainiac.

Jul-Us nodded his head at her apology.

"Apology accepted." He replied before tilting his head up a bit "Brainaic…we seek your guidance" he announced loudly.

* * *

From the icy crystalline ceiling several long crystals lowered down towards the circular crystal table that held the Ruling Council. The long crystals stopped about half-way towards the table and the sharp tips glowed a bright green.

* * *

In the space between the crystal table and the long crystals an image of three giant silver spheres connected by vibrant green energy appeared before them.

"**Brainiac Systems Online Awaiting Query**" a mechanical voice boomed through the congressional conference room.

* * *

The **Brain InterActive Construct** or **Brainiac,** was the single most sophisticated creation the Kryptonians have created to date. Brainiac was an artificial intelligence system that was first proposed by renegade and later exiled scientist **Jax-Ur**, however he wasn't built until several years ago by two brilliant Kryptonians, the first kryptonian was a man named **Vril-Drox** and the other was the Ruling Council's own Jor-El. Brainaic was created to be a computer system that stored and sorted data but he quickly evolved into something more, he evolved into Krypton's central hub of intelligence. He held all of Krypton's knowledge within his systems, he coordinated the Krytonian military, the Kryptonian schools and Universities, Libraries, Laboratories and in recent years he had at times become the Ruling Council's political problem solver. The Majority of Krypton hailed Brainiac as something of a Godsend but there were a few who were concerned that Brainiac was evolving too quickly and operating too far outside his original function.

* * *

"Brainiac" Jun-Do announced loudly "In your honest opinion….do you believe that General Dru-Zod should be allowed to sit upon the Ruling Council?"

"**Processing. Processing. Processing. General Dru-Zod of the House of Zod should be allowed to sit upon the Ruling Council**" Brianiac's voice boomed.

"Give your thoughts as to why Brianiac" said Rozan.

"**Dru-Zod has invaluable knowledge about the Kryptonian army and knowledge about alien species that could prove useful in the coming times**"

"Coming times?" Jul-Us questioned "Explain Brainiac"

"**The coming times that I….that Brainiac speaks of are the times of war. As the Kryptonian ways spread, the only natural course for foreign Alien powers is to attack and revolt against Krypton and Kryptonians. Dru-Zod may possibly be a deterrent**." Brainiac answered.

"Brainiac, hold on. Do you expect me to believe that if we do not allow Zod on the Council table….war will possibly break out?" Zor-El asked.

"**Yes. However, there is a chance that war will not come, but the probability of war is much greater." **

"But you believe that we should let him have a seat?" Jul-Us asked.

"**Yes" **

"Thank you Brainiac that is all" Jun-Do stated.

* * *

The image of Brainiac disappeared and the glowing ice-crystals recede back into the ceiling.

* * *

"No, wait that isn't all" said Zor-El "BRAINIAC!"

"Yes, it is Zor-El" came Jul-Us's voice, "Brainiac has made the decision and I shall follow his decision. I change my answer from Nay to Yay on the matter of Dru-Zod sitting on the Council"

"I as well will follow Brainiac's decision, he has never steered us wrong. I change my vote to Yay" said Rozan.

"It is unanimous then" Bary-On said.

"Council Please…I urge to reconsider this…." Lara-Lor Van started before being interrupted by Pol-Ev.

"We've considered enough, Brainiac has spoken. Zod shall sit at the table" she said rising from her seat, "I call for this session to come to an end"

Zor-El opened his mouth to protest but he was yet again stopped by the soft hand of his sister in-Law. He turned to her and she shook her head. Zor-El released a sigh and turned away from the Council table.

Jul-Us stood up from his seat and he linked his hands behind his back.

"If there are no objections then I hear-by call this meeting adjourned"

The rest of the Council members slowly rose from their seats with the intentions of leaving the Council Chambers. Zor-El pursed his lips together in anger and he quickly stormed towards the exit with his sister-in-law right behind him. The young man was a whirlwind of emotions but he kept himself composed long enough to make it out of the conference room.

Jun-Do watched from his spot as the House of El briskly made their way to the exit and as they left he allowed a smug smile to appear on his face.

* * *

**Hallway- Outside of the Conference Room**

Zor-El stormed down the ice-Crystal hallway of the Supreme High Council Hall, he passed intricate moving murals, beautiful portraits and high rise sparkling crystal sculptors of great people from his Kryptonian culture and normally he would've taken the time to admire the artistic talents that adorned the interior of the building but after the meeting that just took place he didn't want to do anything but leave.

'_Ignorant' _he thought angrily to himself.

"Zor-El" Lara-Lor called from behind but her words went unheard as Zor-El continued to storm towards the quickly approaching exit.

"ZOR-EL!" Lara-Lor shouted.

Zor-El hearing the shout finally came to a stop and allowed her to catch up to him.

* * *

"What is it Lara?" he asked turning to her.

"First, I want you to calm down"

"Lara how can I calm down when they just allowed someone like General Dru-Zod onto the Ruling Council"

"I think you're being far too judgmental of Zod, Zor-El."

"And I don't think you're being judgmental enough." He shot back.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from. I do but..."

"I don't think you do Lara" Zor-El interrupted.

"Are you forgetting that I've known Zod since I was but a child? I know that he may come off as abrasive and arrogant but deep down at his core he is not as bad as you're making him out to be"

"I haven't forgotten that he is your friend Lara, but I think you're just letting your feelings of friendship cloud your judgment on this issue."

"Cloud my judgment. I agreed with you" said Lara-Lor

"But not as strongly as you could have….nor as passionately as I've seen you protest about something you're whole heartily against."

Lara-Lor looked at him and then averted her gaze away from him. He had made a true statement, she did protest against Zod having a seat but she didn't protest as strongly as she could have, Lara released a sigh and then turned back to her brother-in-law.

"You're right" she said "You're right I didn't protest as hard as I could have but….Zor-El, a few of the points made by the Jun-Do is correct. Dru-Zod has done his best to pull his family out of the cursed shadow his grandfather left upon them. He has been at the forefront of our military keeping anyone that would call themselves our enemy from ever stepping foot on Krypton. I believe that he deserves an award"

"That's what medals and banquets are for." Zor-El commented while folding his arms across his chest, "The man has done some great things but Lara….when I look into his eyes, I just can't shake the feeling that there is something lurking beneath…..something sinister and cold. He is not a man that can be trusted."

"Jor-El trusts him"

"Yes, well my brother is far too trusting period. He believes that there is good in everyone. I myself am not so convinced." Zor-El replied, he shifted in his spot and rubbed the back of his neck, "I miss Jor-El, I'll be happy when he returns from his deep space expedition later in the week."

"As will I" Lara replied letting a smile grace her lips as her thoughts drifted to her husband, "How do you think he will feel about Zod sitting on the Council"

"I don't know, but I do know that he will not be happy that to learn that Brainiac had the final say in the matter."

Lara-Lor nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree, he will be most un-pleased about that"

"He's told me on several occasions that he wished to the all mighty Rao that he hadn't invented him" said Zor-El.

"He's told me that as well"

"Brainiac is…." Zor-El started to say but he was interrupted by the ground beneath his feet beginning to violently shake and rumble. Zor-El and Lara-Lor both wobbled back and forth trying to keep themselves from falling to the ground.

"IT'S ANOTHER QUAKE!" Zor-El shouted as he grabbed Lara-Lor's arm and tried his best to safely guide her towards the exit.

* * *

**Kryptonopolis**

All across the city of Kryptonopolis and the entire planet Krypton in general the ground beneath the Krptonian's feet violently shook, everyone was hard pressed to keep their footing. After a few more seconds of shaking the sudden quake began to subside leaving millions of confused and frightened Kryptonians because this was the 5th planet wide quake that has happened within the past couple of days.

* * *

**Outside Supreme High Council Building**

Zor-El released his hold on his sister-in-Law and he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine…you?"

"I'm alright." He replied turning his eyes away from her and looking at the city "By the spirit of Rao that had to have been the worst one this week" he said.

Suddenly, high in the sky an image of Brainiac appeared and he began to address the city.

* * *

**Up Above**

"**Kryptonopolis and the rest of Krypton hear my words. The quake you just experienced is nothing more than the shifting of tectonic plates deep within Krypton's uranium core. There is no cause for concern or worry**"

* * *

**Supreme High Council Building**

Zor-El stared up at Brainiac and he shook his head.

"Shifting of tectonic plates?" he questioned.

"You don't believe him?" Lara-Lor asked.

"I don't know…it's plausible, but, I don't know. These quakes are too close for it to be core tectonic shifts, I'll have to ask Jor-El when he gets back" Zor-El finished turning away from Brainiac and looking at Lara-Lor, "Do you need me to escort you back home?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Are you on your way back to Argo City?"

"Yes, Kara has once again gotten herself into trouble. I swear that girl is going to be the death of me" Zor-El chucked.

"She has her father's spirit" Lara-Lor replied with a smile.

"Don't I know it; anyway I will return to Kryptonopolis when Jor-El arrives"

"He'll be happy to see you."

"And I'll be happy to see him. Good-bye Lara"

"Good-Bye Zor-El"

Zor-El flashed her smile before he turned and walked down the crystal steps of the Supreme High Council Hall.

* * *

**Later- Nightfall- Across Town- House of Do Residence**

Jun-Do entered his luxurious crystalline mansion that was decorated in the colors of his family crest and upon his entrance he was immediately greeted by his small twin toddlers Mira-Do and Sisha-Do.

"DADDY!" they shouted while running to him.

Jun-Do smiled and bent down and scooped his children into his arms and lifted them up.

"HAHA! I've missed the both of you" he said happily kissing his daughters on the forehead.

"And what about your wife? Did you miss her too" came a voice.

Jun-Do looked over to see his beautiful wife making her way over to him. She was about 5'9 with long dark hair, brown eyes, brown skin, and a full figure build that was covered by a form fitting yellow gown. Jun-Do saw his wife and he couldn't help but let his smile grow even bigger.

"Milan-Do, everytime that I am not near you I miss you" he said sweetly as he met her lips in a kiss.

"How was your day at the Council?" she asked while removing Sisha-Do from her husband's arms and holding her within her own.

"Eventful" he answered truthfully, "How are things here?"

"The same actually" Milan-Do answered.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Jun-Do we have a guest that has been keeping us company and telling us some of the most amazing stories that I've ever heard"

"Guest?" Jun-Do repeated curiously "Who is it?"

"Jun-Do….you're home. So good to see you again." came the deep yet charismatic voice from the left. Jun-Do turned to the left and from the crystal door that led to his study out stepped General Dru-Zod.

* * *

**General Dru-Zod** was an attractive man in his mid to late 30s that stood at a staggering 6'3, with short dark hair, thick eyebrows, two piercing green eyes and a goatee around his lips. The General had a powerful build that suggested that he worked out heavily; he was wearing a black form fitting Kryptonian body armor with is family's crest in the center of his chest which was a large white Z on a bold silver background.

Dru-Zod was a very well known figure throughout Krypton and certain portions of the galaxy that had been visited by the Kryptonians in their exploration. He was the brilliant leader of the vast Kryptonian army but he was known to have something of a violent streak. He was quick to use excessive force against the enemies of Krypton or at least against those he had deemed enemies of Krypton. On several occasions he had been called to answer for his use of force and each time he had been able to give a believe answer but perhaps they weren't always the most truthful.

While his military background was well known his family's reputation was known even better. Dru-Zod was the grandson of the infamous Admiral Zod who was the scourge of Krypton because he staged a coup against the Council. Admiral Zod was defeated and sent to the Phantom Zone but in the wake of whole ordeal the Zod family name had been tarnished. The name Zod was spat upon and outcasted, so growing up was not very easy for Dru-Zod to endure and compounded upon the fact that his father was kicked out of the Kryptonian military. As he came of age Dru-Zod had to work twice as hard than any other Kryptonian and it took decades before the name Zod could be spoken of in a civil manor again but he never let any of his hardships get him down. He endured and learned how to bury his emotions and in doing so he became the strong and cold General that he is today.

* * *

"Zod" Jun-Do addressed upon seeing him, he gently lowered his daughter down to the ground and smiled at him "Its good to see you as well. Milan-Do I will attend to our guest"

Milan-Do nodded her head and watched as he walked over to Zod and shook his hand before leading him into the study. Several long crystals rose up from the ground and formed a door closing off the two acquaintances.

* * *

**Study**

"Would you care for a drink Zod?" Jun-Do asked walking away from the General and to an ice-crystal table with several bottles.

"A drink would be fine" Zod replied while making his way the seat that was in front of a crystal desk and taking his seat.

Jun-Do quickly filled two glasses with a green liquid and then walked over to the General and handed him a glass before sitting down on the edge of the desk in front of him. The two took a sip of their drinks at the same time.

"Are you about to make a happy person Jun-Do?" Zod asked while lowering his drink.

Jun-Do nodded his head and smiled.

"Congratulations General you are now the newest member to the Ruling Council"

"Excellent!" Zod exclaimed a smile gracing his lips.

"But you should know that it wasn't easy" Jun-Do replied taking a sip of his drink again.

"I told you that you would have your work cut out for you. Who was against my joining the table the most Rozan or Jul-Us?" he asked.

"They were against you but thanks to Brainiac's support they eventually came around. Believe it or not it was the house of El"

"What!" Zod shouted, shocked at what he just heard "Wait, which was against me joining the most. Lara-Lor Van or Zor-El"

"Zor-El…the little…." Jun-Do started before being interrupted by Zod.

"Ah, Zor-El. He and I have never really gotten along; I've never really liked him myself. I put up with him for my best friend Jor-El's sake."

"Lara Lor was against you sitting at the table as well" Jun-Do stated.

"Only because she was supporting Zor-El I'm sure." Zod said quickly.

"If you say so" Jun-Do said taking another sip of his drink. Zod stood from his seat and he looked Jun-Do directly in his eyes with a hard stare.

"I know so. She would never stand against me sitting on the Ruling Council neither would Jor-El…which is why I wished you would have awaited until his return but nevertheless. I have the results that I wanted. When will they make the announcement?"

"I'm not sure…maybe at the end of the week. The same time I hear that Jor-El is returning from his expedition"

"Perfect" Zod stated while setting his drink down on the crystal table Jun-Do was sitting upon, "Thank you for the drink. Consider your debt to me paid in full. I've seen to it that your younger brother will never see the battlefield."

"Thank you. My brother means well but I don't think he's strong enough for war."

Zod only smirked and then turned and started for the exit.

"Zod wait!" Jun-Do called out.

Zod stopped his walking and turned his head so he was glancing at Jun-Do out of the corner of his eyes.

"I never asked you before because I was only concerned about my brother but I have to know. Why do you want a seat on the Council?"

Zod looked at him and then turned away.

"Ambition" he simply stated before starting towards the exit and leaving the study.

* * *

**Few Hours Later- House of El **

Standing in front of the window in the living quarters of her home was Lara-Lor Van-El. She stood there staring out of the window and at the soft glow of the two moons that orbited Krypton.

"Jor-El" she whispered longingly. Lara-Lor missed her husband greatly, he had been gone for so long that it seemed like an eternity and during his prolonged absence she had become very lonely especially when the night cycle rolled around. She heaved a heavy sigh and turned away from the window and walked through the living room with the intentions of heading to the master bedroom but she was stopped when she heard the sound of the door bell ringing.

"Computer who is at the door?" she asked out loud.

**BEEP! **

"General Dru-Zod of the Kryptonian Army is at the front Entrance" came a computerized voice, "Shall I let him enter?"

"Yes" she replied turning towards the front entrance.

The ice-crystal's at the front entrance horizontally parted and revealed General Zod who swiftly entered the House of El.

* * *

"Hello Lara" Zod greeted as he made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Dru? What are you doing here?" Lara-Lor asked as he hugged her.

"Do I need an excuse to see one of my dear friends" he replied genuinely.

Dru-Zod and Lara Lor have known each other since they were small children attending the same school. When all of the other children stayed away from him she was one of the two children to break the mold and actually approach and befriend him. Since that fatefully day Dru-Zod has done everything in his power to hold onto that friendship.

"I didn't even know you were back on Krypton" Lara said truly in shock of seeing him.

"The skirmish with the Kroloteans was resolved rather quickly" he answered.

"It didn't involve blood shed did it?" Lara-Lor asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dru-Zod smiled at her and shook his head.

"No. No bloodshed was necessary. I simply made them an offer they couldn't refuse, but enough of that how are you fairing."

Lara-Lor backed away from Zod a bit and looked at him.

"I'm fairing well, but I'll be better when Jor-El arrives later in the week"

"Ah yes, it'll be good to see Jor-El again. I've missed my best friend."

Jor-El was the other child who broke the mold of his peers and approached the friendless Dru-Zod and befriended him. Zod took a moment to let the thought of his best friend pass across his mind before he turned his attention back to Lara-Lor.

"Well you'll alert me when he arrives won't you?" he asked.

"I'm actually thinking of throwing him a welcome home celebration."

"Oh?" Zod questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and I'm sure he would be delighted to see you there" she said with a smile.

"I'm sure he would be but I doubt…..Zor-El would be happy to see me" he replied turning away from her and walking towards the couch.

Lara tilted her head to the side and let a knowing smirk cross her lips.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Besides the fact Zor-El has an intense dislike of me." Zod answered while sitting down on the couch.

* * *

Lara-Lor ventured towards the couch and she sat down next to him.

"Don't be absurd. Zor-El holds you in high regard" Lara-Lor stated looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. She had known Dru-Zod for years and she knew when he was fishing for answers. Usually when Zod was in the mood for a friendly visit he would call ahead of time and announce his arrival but on times when he was trying to gain information from Jor-El on things that happened in the council he would drop by unannounced and make some small talk before revealing his true intentions. It was a game that he played that she had noticed long ago but Jor-El was a bit slower in spotting the games that Zod played, Zor-El's words about him being too trusting of his friend ringing through her head.

"That's nice of you to say but that's not exactly what I heard."

"And what did you hear?" she asked.

Dru-Zod looked at her and he stared into her eyes.

"How goes your Council duties?" he asked suddenly.

"Jor-El is more suited for the Council"

"That he is." Zod said with a smile "Tell me something….do you think he would object to….someone like me sitting on the Council?"

Lara-Lor scoffed and then turned to him.

"Who told you?"

"I beg your pardon?" he asked with feigned shock.

"Dru…I know you. You've obviously discussed with someone the proceedings that happened today."

Zod let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Never could get one passed you Lara." He said with a smile, "You were always a double threat, brains and beauty"

"Dru, you know I can not discuss Council proceedings with you and whoever you discussed them with is in violation of a several kryptonian laws"

At the mention of the laws Zod began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Lara Lor asked.

"The Lara-Lor I knew wasn't always one to abide by the rules, that's Jor-El rubbing off on you." He answered while still chuckling.

"I was an immature child then Dru as were you….but we're adults now; the rules are there for a reason and…"

"Okay, Okay; I get it Lara. No need to give me a speech…I get enough of them from Jor-El I don't need one from you, I apologize for bringing it up" he said quickly standing up from the couch and walking a few steps away from her "It's just that I can't believe my best friend does not want me at the table"

"Dru…" Lara started letting out a sigh and hanging her head a bit "That's not…"

"What? True?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at her, "I should hope not, I mean Zor-El I can understand he and I have never really gotten along but you Lara…my friend…"

"Enough." Lara chimed standing up from the couch and making her way over to him, Zod turned around and faced her as she approached, "Yes alright yes. I was against you joining the Ruling Council but it wasn't personal reasons but political. Dru…you know what the people think of you and once word gets out that you're on the council it could divide us."

"It would not divide us…the people of Krypton respect me"

"Respect yes…..but not many of them like you….or more specifically your family, like Zor-El many of them see you and they still see your Grandfather and if you were to sit at the table….."

"BAH!" Zod shouted suddenly, shocking Lara-Lor a bit at his outburst, he stormed away from her and he began to pace the crystal floor frustration visible in body language "Have I not done everything to crawl away from the shadow of my Grandfather….have I not done everything to ensure the safety of our people and….and…"

"Yes, I know that, you know that and…..they know it as well but….but you have to put it in their perspective. Your Grandfather almost brought Krypton to the brink of destruction and…._sigh_…..Dru why are we even discussing this you got what you wanted. You're on the Council"

"But I don't have your support….which is everything." He replied stopping his pacing and turning back to her.

"You don't need it."

"Yes, I do, especially for something of this magnitude."

"You need Jor-El's support."

"And yours, I value Jor-El's opinion but I've always held what you think in high regard…the highest regard." He said softly.

Zod closed the distance between them and he stood there towering over her and staring into her eyes. He lifted his right hand and gently placed it on her cheek while using the other hand to brush a stray strand of her blonde hair out of her face. He heaved a long sigh and shook his head a bit while letting a solemn expression cross his features.

"What went wrong between us Lara?" he asked "Why aren't you the one by my side?"

Lara stared into his eyes and she slowly reached up to his hands and placed her hands on top of his, she let her fingers linger for a moment before gently removing his hands from her face.

"Your ambition for greatness drove us apart." She answered.

"Hmph, and into the arms of my best friend."

"Who is…and will always be the Love of my life."

Dru-Zod took a step back and he heaved another sigh.

"Jor-El doesn't know how much Rao has blessed him" he said "I should go" he continued quickly while turning and heading towards the ice-crystal door.

"Dru…wait." Lara-Lor called out.

Dru-Zod stopped in his tracks and he looked back at her.

"You'll always have my support….and my friendship" she said to him.

"I suppose that'll have to be enough" he replied before nodding his head at her and then turning and walking through crystal door.

* * *

**Days Later- Space- Above Krypton**

The calm and stillness of outer space was interrupted by a massive and colorful wormhole that suddenly opened in the space between Krypton and the planet Dheron. The wormhole swirled for a long minute before closing however right as it was about to close a ice-crystal ship emerged from the circular center and made a direct line towards Krypton.

The ship left a flaming trail behind it as it sped through space and towards the green tinted planet.

* * *

**Krypton- KAARC- Kryptonian Astronomy and Research Center**

**DEET! DEET! DEET! BEEP!**

"Incoming craft state your business" came the voice the director of KAARC. He was a plump man in a form fitting silver and white outfit. He had a diamond shaped crest in the middle of his chest with a large silver L in the center.

**DEET! BEEP!**

"This is Jor-El of the House of El returning from a deep space mission."

"Jor-El! It's good to hear your voice."

"As it is good to hear yours Von-Lei, but we have to cut the small talk short. My ship has been damaged and my trajectory is off…I've done some quick calculations and I'm heading for the Krypton Sea."

"Krypton Sea!" Von-Lei exclaimed.

"Yes, please send the retrieval team to pick me up."

"Right away." Von-Lei replied as the communication line was cut.

* * *

**In the Air**

The flaming ice-crystal ship flew through the air at a break neck speed; crystal flaps on the side of the ship extended in an attempt to slow down the fall but the speed was too great and the flaps broke apart. Once the flaps broke the ship began to go into an uncontrollable barrel roll. The ship rolled and rolled through the air with fire and smoke swirling all around it as it spiraled downwards and towards the approaching green tinted body of water known as the Krypton Sea which was the largest body of water on the planet.

**THOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** Went the sound of the ship hitting the water.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

A massive crystal-metallic ship sped through the Krypton Sea at a brisk pace and towards the column of smoke that was rising in front of them.

* * *

**Retrieval Ship**

Jon-Lei, a young man in his early 20s stood on the bow of the ship looking at the Column of smoke. The young man narrowed his eyes as he saw a small crystal pod floating in the water going away from the column of smoke and heading towards the approaching ship.

"STOP!" Jon-Lei yelled at the top of his lungs while turning around and looking towards the Captain.

The Captain heard the shout and he quickly hit the levers to drop the anchor. The anchor, hanging on the side of the crystal-metallic ship dropped into the ocean and dragged along the ocean floor for a second before it effectively stopped the ship.

* * *

**2 minutes Later**

Jon-Lei stood at the starboard side of the ship and in front of the ladder with a smile on his face. He waited a few seconds more and from the ladder a hand rose up. Jon-Lei grabbed the hand and helped the man onto the boat.

"Jor-El." Jon-Lei stated.

* * *

**Jor-El**, the head of the House of El family was a very handsome man in his mid-to late 30s. He stood at an impressive 6'3, blue eyes, thick jet black hair, and a fair skin complexion that was devoid of any facial hair. He was wearing a form fitting blue and white suit that showed off his strong build, and in the center of his chest was his family's crest; a red stylized S on a yellow background.

Jor-El was a legend on the planet Krypton, not just for his part in creating Brainiac but he was often regarded as the smartest man on Krypton. He was known for being a brilliant scientist as well as being an understanding and compassionate diplomat.

* * *

Jor-El smiled at Jon-Lei and pulled him into a hug.

"HAHA! It's good to see you Jon-Lei" he greeted, "How have things been at KAARC?" he asked breaking the hug.

"You know the usual." Jon-Lei replied with a smirk.

"That boring huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Don't worry, with the data that I've collected….you and everyone else will have much to do." said Jor-El.

"JOR-EL!" came a shout.

Jor-El turned his head to the left to see the Captain of the ship and Retrieval team heading for him.

The Captain was in his forties and wearing a form fitting green outfit, he had a crest in the middle of his chest as well. It was a bold green E over a light green background.

"Mil-Ev, how are you?" Jor-El greeted friendly holding out his hand. The Captain known as Mil-Ev smiled and grasped his hand and shook it politely.

"I should be asking you that question. That was some crash….we heard all the way from port."

"The dangers of wormhole travel I'm afraid" Jor-El replied shaking his head, "I'm fine though the interior padding and shielding protected from most of the impact."

"That's good to hear. Well, let's get a move on then…everyone will be happy to see you"

"Before we leave though we have to retrieve my ship."

"Why?" Mil-Ev asked.

"The data drive on my ship…I need it, it is the utmost importance that I have that drive."

Mil-Ev nodded his head and turned around a bit.

"RAISE THE ANCHOR! HEAD FOR THE SHIP!" he shouted.

"AYE AYE SIR!" the first mate responded.

* * *

The anchor on ship quickly raised the ship began to move in the direction of Jor-El's crashed ship.

* * *

Jor-El turned around and looked at the crash site with a smile on his face.

"Jor-El" Jon-Lei called out.

Jor-El turned to him once again.

"Yes, Jon-Lei?"

"It's good to have you back."

Jor-El's smile grew on his face and he placed a comforting hand on Jon-Lei's shoulder.

"It's good be back. It's good to be home."

* * *

**End Chapter: Read and Review:**** Hello my loyal readers and the rest of the DC Nation LOL! Again for those of you who don't know me I'm Nomad88 and this is the first chapter in the start of what I hope to be one of the most epic Superman story ever told. Also, this is the start of my own DC Universe that I'm creating…like I said earlier much like how I'm doing with Spider-Man, I'm doing the same thing with Superman. My version of the DC universe will spin out of this story. And this Superman story will be a complete mash up of everything that I've ever seen or read that involves Superman. The Movies, the Comics, TV shows EVERYTHING! And that goes for the rest of the DC Universe as well. Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash etc…they'll be featured as well but kinda off and on like Cameos but some of them might have a part to play in a particular story arc which is why I'm posting this in the Justice League section…although one could argue I should've just posted it in the Superman Comic section but it doesn't really matter or does it? LOL! For this story I kinda have things mapped out on how I want it to progress but my mind is always in flux so I ask that you all just bear with me. Anyway I know that not a lot happened in this chapter but this was just the mandatory introduction to a long and intricate tale involving the Man of Steel. I hope you readers enjoyed the characters that I brought to the table and if any of you have any questions for me regarding this story, my future stories or my ongoing stories feel free to leave your question in the review or just send me a PM and I promise I will get back to you ASAP. One more time please review and I'll see you readers here next time. This is Nomad88 saying Later….**

**Next up: The Last Days of Krypton part 2**


	2. The Last Days of Krypton part 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these characters, DC comics, entertainment, and Warner Bros. are the owners not me. I do not take any credit for the characters or anything ALL CREDIT goes to DC…..again ALL CREDIT GOES TO DC! No money is being made off of this story…none, No money whatsoever is being made or exchanged so please….please DO NOT SUE ME! I have no money. None. Okay cool. **

**Hey Readers it me Nomad88 back again with another chapter in the Superman Mythos. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and all of the characters that I introduced. I know not a lot of stuff happened in the last chapter but that was just the intro, this chapter picks up just a bit maybe not with action but with more story moments. Again I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last chapter but I'm going to stop talking now but before I do I just one to say my usual last remarks READ, REVEIEW( A writer's main source of motivation) and of course ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Last Days of Krypton part 2**

**KAARC- Kryptonian Astronomy and Research Center**

"Gently now…..gently" Jor-El directed as he stood to the side watching several Mecha- sized machines handling his badly damaged ice-crystal spaceship. The Mecha-machines were lowering it down onto a special crystal-examination platform that would allow the techs to examine the extent of the damage done during space travel. Jor-El's eyes roamed over his ship and just had to shake his head in a bit of disbelief.

'_It's by the grace of Rao that I made it back to Krypton in one piece'_ he thought to himself, chuckling a bit.

**THUD!** Went the sound of the Mecha-machines setting the spaceship down.

"Perfect" he said with a smile "Thank you gentlemen for your help"

The Kryptonian workers operating the Mecha-machines waved at him before they started to move to another part of the massive research center. Jor-El watched them go and he walked towards the ladder that lead up to the platform that held his ship. He then quickly climbed the short ladder.

* * *

Jor-El stepped onto the platform and he walked to his broken ship. Once he got close enough he reached towards the belt on his blue and white suit and he removed a green crystal from the pouch on his left side and he held it to one side of his ship. When the green crystal touched the section of the ship the craft began to shake and shudder for a moment.

**RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! CREAAAAAAK!**

The section that the green crystal touched began to vertically lift upwards. Jor-El put the crystal back into his pouch and he ventured inside.

* * *

**Inside the ship-**

Jor-El sloshed through the water that had managed to seep into his ship when he had crashed into the ocean, but the water wasn't his main concern, his focus was solely on reaching the control center.

Jor-El touched a hand pad on the crystal door in front of him and it slid open. He walked through and into the control center. He looked at the badly cracked viewing screen and then towards the computer console where he saw several blinking lights. He quickly made his way over to the console and he began to assess what still worked.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Jon-Lei sloshed through the water until he reached the control room, he peered inside to see Jor-El standing at the computer console flipping switches and muttering to himself, but he stopped his mutterings when he heard Jon-Lei enter the room.

"My father told me to see if you needed any help" said Jon-Lei as he made his way over to Jor-El.

"No, I'm just about finished here" he replied.

"What are you doing?" Jon-Lei asked.

"Just empting all of the data that I collected during my travels."

"Where did you go Jor-El, when you left you merely stated that you were going further than any Kryptonian has ever gone."

"And I meant just that, I went further than any Kryptonian has ever gone Jon-Lei. I've discovered dozens of new solar systems and planets and species that it would make your head implode."

"I welcome the implosion…it would be a better way to die than to die of boredom." Jon-Lei replied

Jor-El could only laugh at his comment.

"With my findings we'll all be busy for quite some time I can assure you." He replied.

**DEET! DEET! DEET! **went the sound of the computer console in front of them. Jor-El and Jon-Lei looked to the left as a small section of the computer console opened and pushed out a brilliantly colored crystal orb. Jor-El smiled as he grabbed the slightly sparkling orb and held it in his hands.

"It's beautiful." Jon-Lei commented looking at the orb.

Jor-El turned to the younger man and nodded his head.

"The universe….is a beautiful place"

The two scientists turned away from the computer console and they started for the exit.

* * *

**Outside the Ship**

Jor-El and Jon-Lei exited the ship and the first thing that they saw was Jon-Lei's father Von-Lei. He was climbing up the ladder and right as he stepped onto the platform he turned around and held his hand down. A feminine hand grabbed his open palm and climbed up the remaining rungs of the ladder and stepped onto the platform.

Jor-El stopped in his tracks and he let a large smile appear on his face because standing a few feet away from him was his beautiful wife Lara-Lor Van, looking just as radiant as the day that he met her 31years ago.

"Lara"

"Jor-El"

A few second passed with them looking at the other before they stepped towards each other and embraced in a hug. They hugged each other tightly and deeply breathed the other's scent and relishing in the moment.

"By the spirit of Rao" Lara-Lor whispered, "I am so happy to see you."

"And I you Lara." He responded back.

* * *

Von-Lei looked at the two and with a nod of his head he wordlessly signaled to his son that it was time to leave them alone. Jon-Lei moved from Jor-El's side and towards the ladder.

"Jor-El, we're eager to see your findings but I'm sure that it can wait just a bit longer." Said Von-Lei with a small smile, "I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend to"

Jor-El only smiled back in response.

Jon-Lei made his way down the ladder and he was swiftly followed by his father and once they were gone Jor-El and Lara-Lor was left alone on the platform.

* * *

Jor-El and Lara-Lor broke the hug and they stared into each other's eyes. No physical words were spoken because none were needed; just being in the other's presence after being apart for a year spoke volumes about the love that held for each other. Jor-El smiled and he leaned for at the exact same time Lara-Lor tilted her head up and stood up on her tip-toes; their lips met in a gently and loving kiss.

* * *

**Across Kryptonopolis- House of Ev**

**DEET! DEET! DEET!** came the steady beeping sound. The sound reverberated with the elegant master bedroom chamber that belonged to the House of Ev leader Pol-Ev. The attractive woman stirred from her sleep and she rolled to the right.

"Computer" she stated in a slightly groggy voice.

"You have one message" the computerized voice stated.

"From whom?" she asked opening her eyes a bit more.

"House of An leader Al-An"

"Play message." She stated.

Above her bed a holographic image appeared and the person was Al-An, leader of the house of An. He was a young man in his late 20's with slicked back brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing a yellowish green outfit with his family's crest in the middle of his chest. The house of An crest was on a yellow-green background with a red N and black marks going through the middle of the letter.

"Pol-Ev, this is Al-An calling to alert you that Jor-El has returned to Krypton and he is currently at the Kryptonian Astrology and Research Center. There is word of a gathering at his house later this night as a celebration of sorts. If you are going to attend please inform me so we can further discuss the possibilities of our houses joining together. I look forward to your reply."

**BEEP!** "End Message" The computer responded.

* * *

Pol-Ev heaved a sigh layed back down in her bed, she heard shifting from her left and she turned her head over to see the back of her current lover General Zod.

"He has returned" he stated "My best friend has returned."

Pol-Ev heaved another sigh and scooted closer to him.

"You don't seem happy that he's back." She said while running a hand down his bare back.

"I'm overjoyed Pol-Ev, but it's just…..the Council and my recent promotion to Ruling seat. I wonder what my best friend will say. Will he accept or decline like his brother."

"Well if he's your best friend as you say he is then he will welcome you with open arms to the Ruling Council." She responded.

Zod glanced over his shoulder and looked at her for a second.

"Are you going to the celebration?" he asked.

"Depends?"

"On what?" he asked.

"Are you going to be there?"

"He is my best friend, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't go."

"Well then I'll have to make an appearance."

"…..What was that sniveling bottom feeder Al-An going on about….joining of the houses?" he asked while turning in the bed a bit.

"Jealous?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Merely intrigued."

"It is not as you heard it to be Zod. Yes, Al-An was talking about joining our houses but it is not a union between him and I but between my younger sister and his younger brother."

"Milli-Ev?" Zod questioned while turning to her.

"Mmmmhmm" she replied "It seems she has taken a liking to Al-An's brother and he believes that our families will benefit from being joined. However I believe that he wants to join families because of the political sway my family possesses, he thinks some of my prestige will rub off onto his family which would garner him a high following. Little does he know that my sister has no interest in politics so if they were to get married he would gain nothing."

"He would have to marry you." Zod stated.

"And I would never Marry someone like Al-An." She said quickly.

"Not good looking enough?" Zod asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

Pol-Ev smiled and scooted a bit closer to him; she rose up and let the covers fall from her body.

"Not old enough to know what a woman truly desires" she said in a low husky voice. Zod smirked and lowered his eyes, allowing them to roam over her body briefly before looking back into her eyes. He leaned closer and closed the small distance and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Zod leaned forward even more and pushed her down onto the bed not for a second breaking the passionate kiss.

* * *

**Later-KAARC-**

Jor-El and Lara-Lor entered the main chamber or techno-hub of the entire Kryptonian Astrology and Research Center, and upon their entrance to the expansive hub their eyes fell upon a man that stood at 6'6 with thick slicked back jet black hair, dark eyes, a five o'clock shadow, and tan skin. He had a muscular build and that along with his height made him an intimidating figure but he could be the farthest from being anything remotely violent. He was a trusted member of the Kryptonian science team and a most trusted ally and friend of Jor-El, his name was simply **Non**.

"Non." Jor-El stated in happiness.

"Jor-El" Non replied in a deep baritone voice. The two clasped hands in friendship, Non's eyes traveled from Jor-El and to his wife Lara-Lor, "Lara-Lor, a pleasure to see you as well."

"As it is to see you Non."

Non smiled at her comment and bowed a bit.

"Was my presence missed greatly?" Jor-El asked with a smile upon his face.

"Not while I've been here directing things." Non shot back with a smirk.

Jor-El chuckled at his comment.

"All kidding aside though, yes your presence here on Krypton has been greatly missed, and I'll be happy to get you up to speed on a few things later. My main concern now is how well the wormhole technology held up in your travels."

"I'll admit that there are a few tweaks to the technology that we must make as well as a few tweaks to the ship but for the most part it handled rather well."

"I'm pleased to hear that. When you first said you was going to use it I was afraid for you life" said Non offhandedly.

"What?" Lara-Lor questioned turning her eyes to Jor-El, "You said that the technology was safe and that there was nothing to worry about."

Jor-El scrunched his face up a bit and then he and Non both turned to Lara-Lor who had a serious look upon her face.

"I uh….I believe what Non is saying is that while the wormhole technology is safe….it had never been tested and so while my life was not in any real danger I…he…he…..it's a figure of speech darling." Jor-El answered quickly before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Lara-Lor looked at him and then at Non who had a sheepish look upon his face.

"Uh-Huh"

Non cleared his throat and turned his eyes back to Jor-El.

"Ah, well I believe I've said enough but I look forward to discussing this in more detail with you Jor-El as well as your finding while exploring the unknowns of the universe."

"Actually Non, I'm here to drop off some of the data that I col…." Jor-El started before being interrupted by Non who held up his hand.

"I must say Nah my friend. I know you well enough to know that you wish to go over your data at your home with your own systems before sharing with all of us here at the science council."

It was Jor-El's turn to smirk.

"You know me too well old friend."

Non nodded his head again.

"You've been gone for a whole year Jor-El, some would say that being away from your home for so long would warrant a rest and I'm inclined to agree. Once you've rested and done your own data crunch you can return where we will go over everything in depth. Does that sound feasible?" he asked.

"Yes it does" Jor-El answered.

Non bowed his head a bit again

"And again…it is good to see you. I hate to cut this short but there is a technological problem with a few of our mechanical machines that I must discuss with Brainiac" Said Non.

"What problems?" Jor-El asked quickly.

"No No Jor-El, rest, as I said there are a few things that I'll have to bring you up to speed on, but it can wait. Be well, the both of you."

The gentle Kryptonian giant turned and began to walk away but before he left he turned around again, "Oh before I go I'm must apologize in advance for not making it to your surprise celebration."

"My what?" Jor-El questioned.

"Your surprise…..wait you didn't know?"

"No Non, he didn't know because it was a surprise" Lara-Lor stated in a deadpan voice.

"I thought the surprise was an informal surprise at least that's what I heard."

"No, it was a formal surprise." Lara-Lor said.

"Ah well….then forget I said anything" he replied quickly before turning around and hurriedly making his exit while a slightly fuming Lara-Lor stared at retreating form.

* * *

"I swear for a man that's almost as smart as you Jor-El he can be quite dense at times." She stated.

Jor-El chuckled again.

"You're planning a surprise celebration for me?" he asked while looking at her.

"Yes, I was. As of right now your family and my family are at our house awaiting our return and later on in the night-cycle a few more guest should be over."

"A celebration is not necessary Lara, really."

"Yes it is." She stated "Jor-El you have no idea how important you are do you?"

"No more important than any other Kryptonian." He said honestly.

Lara smiled and gently took his hand in hers.

"That is why I love you Jor-El, you are incredibly humble. But trust when I say that your absence has been sorely missed; now come along, your surprise celebration is awaiting." She said with a smile while starting for the exit.

Jor-El let a small smile grace his lips as he watched her go, but it wasn't long before he followed after her.

* * *

**About 1 hour later- House of El Residence**

The crystal doorway receded to the side and Jor-El and Lara-Lor both entered their home, but immediately upon their entrance there was a blur of blonde hair that hit Jor-El directly in the stomach. Jor-El let out a grunt as he felt some of the air leave his lung as well as a pair of arms wrapping tightly around his body.

"UNCLE JOR-EL!" came a happy shout.

Jor-El looked down to see the smiling face of his niece **Kara Zor-El** hugging him to death.

Kara Zor-El was a beautiful 15 year old girl; she stood at 5'6 with long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin and a sparkling smile. She had a slim build that was covered in a silver and blue outfit with a small house of El crest on her right shoulder.

Jor-El smiled and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Kara, it's good to see you. Have you gotten taller?" he asked looking her over again.

"Yes, I have. I've grown precisely 3.6 centimeters" she responded

"Have you now, that's mighty impressive." He said.

"So did you bring me anything from space?" she asked while scrunching up her eyes.

"I brought back knowledge."

"Uh-huh…but anything else let's say like an asteroid rock or a moon stone or or…"

"Or nothing young" came a voice.

Jor-El looked up to see a very attractive blonde woman walking towards him. She looked like Kara only older, around her early to mid thirties. She was wearing a flowing light blue dress with blue shoes. The woman was Kara's mother **Allura In-Zee El.**

"But Mom I'm just…."

"No buts young lady, you've seen your Uncle now it's off to the guest room. You're still on punishment."

"Awww..."

"Go on."

Kara folded her arms her chest and she stomped away from the adults and headed for the guest rooms.

* * *

Allura watched her daughter go before turning back to Jor-El and smiling at him.

"Hello Jor-El, it's good to see you again." She said with a smile, stepping towards him and pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to see you as well Allura" Jor-El replied while returning the hug. The hug last for a second before they broke apart. Allura looked at him and smiled.

"By Rao…you are still handsome as ever."

Jor-El chuckled; Lara-Lor stepped up and gave him a kiss on the side of his lips.

"Isn't he handsome" she said.

Jor-El chuckled even more and a bashful look appeared on his face.

"Careful ladies my brother might die of embarrassment." Came a voice.

Jor-El, Lara-Lor and Allura In-Zee turned to the voice and they all saw Zor-El walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"Zor-El." Jor-El said with joy while stepping to him. The two brothers reached each other and gave the other a hug.

"HAHA! Jor-El, my brother it's great to see you." Zor-El said in the same joyous voice, "My Rao, let me look at you"

They looked each other over and they both noticed a few changes.

"You look like you've spent some time in the sun dear brother, don't tell me that's all you did on your expedition."

"Hardly, I have so much to tell you Zor-El. And, hold on, you look a bit a wiser…do I see gray hairs?"

"Probably. While you've been gone myself and Lara have been attending to the council as per your instructions and I must say. It's far more stressful than it looks."

"Did I not express that to you before I left." said Jor-El with a knowing smirk.

"You did but you didn't tell me it would be that bad."

"HAHA, well never judge a book by its cover."

"What?" went Zor-El

"Nothing, it's an expression I picked up from my travels." Jor-El replied with a smile.

"Is there anything else you discovered on.." Zor-El started before being interrupted by Lara-Lor. She stepped towards Jor-El and gently grabbed him by the arm.

"I'm sure he discovered many things and there will be plenty of time to discuss that later Zor-El. I do believe that the guests are waiting." She said while dragging Jor-El away.

"We will talk later" Jor-El said over his shoulder.

Lara-Lor led her husband through the living room and towards another section of the house. They reached a set of crystal steps that led upwards and as quickly as they could they ascended the steps and to the open crystal roof of their home.

* * *

**Roof**

As soon as Jor-El reached the roof his eyes widen a bit because standing around talking amongst themselves was the rest of his family…the other members of the House of El: his uncles and cousins, but not just his and Zor-El's side of the family but his wife Lara-Lor's and Allure's. Upon seeing him they all stopped talking and started for him.

Jor-El smiled at them and then turned to his wife.

"Welcome Home Jor-El."

* * *

**Few Hours later-**

Jor-El's welcome home celebration was in full swing, as the minutes rolled by more and more people arrived to the party and they all took the chance to give Jor-El a hearty welcome back and he was sure to greet them back kindly. All of the major Houses and other political figures appeared and they all greeted him. To say that Jor-El was shocked would be an understatement; he truly had no idea that he was this important of a figure to garner such a celebration.

He looked at all of the smiling and familiar faces and was touched but there was one face that he hadn't seen all night, and that was the face of his best friend Dru-Zod. When the people started to roll in he found himself searching for his best friend because while everyone admired him and wanted to be around him he only wanted to be next to two people and that was his loving wife Lara-Lor and his most trusted friend Zod. Jor-El looked away from the person that was talking to him for a moment and through the thick crowd of people he spotted his best friend standing off to the side sipping on a drink. Jor-El smirked and then politely excused himself from the conversation before making his way over to him.

* * *

General Zod took a sip of the green liquid in his drink and he looked to the left and smirked.

"All hail the great return of the all powerful Jor-El" he said

Jor-El let a smile grace his lips and he came to a stop in front of his best friend, he held out his hand and Zod returned the gesture and shook his hand firmly.

"Hello Dru..it's good to see you again my friend" said Jor-El before pulling Zod into a friendly hug. Zod returned the hug and then patted him on the back.

"I'm glad that you returned in one piece."

"Was there any doubt."

"When I heard the news that you were leaving in one of your inventions I did worry a little."

"I'm hurt." Jor-El replied with a smile.

"You forget I've known you since we were children and sometimes your inventions…..may not always work." Zod said in a humorous tone.

"That was a long time ago, I have since improved, now there is only the occasional blowback."

The two friends shared a laugh. Zod heaved a sigh and looked up into the starry night sky.

"So, where did you go?" Zod asked.

Jor-El slowly looked up into the same starry sky and he released a contented sigh.

"Everywhere." He simply stated, "I've finally reached my goal."

"What goal?" Zod asked turning back to him.

"Don't you remember? When we were younger I told you my dream was to reach for the stars like our ancestors once did..….to discovery each and every star and the wonders they each held."

"I've never had much interest in the stars Jor-El" said Zod, "But I'm proud that you have reached your goal."

"Thank you."

"You'll be happy to know that I'm on my way to reaching my own goals as it were."

"Oh?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow "Do tell."

"Well, it's not public knowledge just yet but while you were gone, there was a vote and to make a long story short…I'm going to sit upon the Ruling Council."

Jor-El stared at his friend for a minute before he started to nod his head and smile even more.

"That's wonderful news…..absolutely wonderful, can you imagine what we will accomplish on the council together Zod"

Zod smirked at his comment

"Great things are on the horizon for us both Jor-El, and I'm pleased to know that you and I will be at the forefront together."

Jor-El pulled Zod into another brotherly hug to which he returned.

* * *

**Several Feet Away**

Zor-El took a sip of the green liquid in his glass as he eyed his brother Jor-El hugging Zod. Zor-El just shook his head at the sight of them.

'_Sometimes I wonder if I was supposed to be the older and wiser brother'_ he thought to himself.

"Zor"

Zor-El turned to the sound of his name being called to see his wife Alurra walking to him.

"There you are love, I've been looking for you" she said.

"I've been here. Keeping an eye on my brother for when he needs help. You know functions like these are not his fortay" he replied with a smirk to which his wife returned.

"I do. Where is he now?"

"Over there…talking to…the newest member of the Ruling Council" he stated seriously.

"Zod" Allure returned, her eyes locking onto Zod and Jor-El talking to each other, "Honestly love I don't know what's so bad about him. He's an excellent military leader."

"No one is questioning his abilities Allura. I agree he's an excellent military mind, I'm questioning the man's motives….his personality….his soul. As I told Lara I've looked into the man's eyes and I feel…I know he is not a man to be trusted."

Allura stared ahead at General Zod and she put a hand to her chin, she watched as he and Jor-El shared another laugh. A few more moments passed before she looked at Zor-El and the hard look upon his face as he took a sip of his drink.

"My Love I will always be by your side and stand with you but I must ask are you sure it's not jealousy you are feeling?"

"Excuse me" Zor-El responded turning to her, "Are you suggesting I'm jealous of Zod?"

"Not of him but of his relationship with your brother Jor-El"

Zor-El looked at his wife and then averted his gaze while taking another sip of his drink. The perception his wife possessed was uncanny, however Zor-El would never admit it out loud, a little piece of him was a tad bit jealous of the relationship between Zod and his brother. Ever since he was small and General Dru-Zod waltzed into his life Jor-El would always make time for him. Whatever Zod wanted to do Jor-El would always make time for him but there were times when Jor-El would reschedule or put off things with him in favor of Zod. When he was younger it stung but as he got older he put it passed him or at least so he thought.

"You're wrong Allura"

Allura smiled at him because she knew that she was right, she had been married to him long enough to know when he didn't want to admit something. She reached up and gently touched his arm.

"Jor-El loves you Zor….and no one will ever come between the relationship the two of you share. As for Zod, I believe you but Jor-El trusts him completely. And your brother is a good judge of character" she said softly.

"Occasionally" he replied

"Zor, maybe you should try to mend the fence, come to an understanding…and if you can't do that at least be civil. He is our military leader and you being one of the leaders of the House of El should say hello. Now stop standing in the shadows sulking. Go over there and talk to them."

Alurra took the drink from her husband's hands and finished it off. She set the crystal glass on the table that was next to them and she grabbed Zor-El's arm and started to lead him over to Jor-El and Zod.

* * *

Zod and Jor-El stopped talking when they saw Allura pushing Zor-El over to them.

"Look who I found" said Allura to the two of them.

"Zod" Zor-El stated in a neutral tone.

"Zor-El" Zod stated in the same neutral tone.

The two of them spent a long second staring at the other; while they were doing this Jor-El and Allura were looking back and forth between the two and then at each other. Allura gave a slight signal with her head to her brother in-law and he quickly picked up on the signal. Allura slowly started to back away and leave the three men to each other.

* * *

To mask her escape Jor-El opened his arms and wrapped one arm around Zod and the other around Zor-El

"My best friend and my best brother it is truly good to see the both of you once again, and under one roof. I've thought about both of you immensely during my travels and there is something that I must show the both of you. My most trusted council."

Zod heard Jor-El's statement but he looked at Zor-El and anger towards the younger man bubbled within his chest, because of him he was almost reject from the Council. Zod took hold of Jor-El's arm and gently took it off of his shoulders.

"I'll have to see whatever it is another time Jor-El, suddenly I'm not in the mood for a celebration anymore. Besides, I wasn't aware we were letting children stay up past their night-cycle sleep" he said, the shot obviously aimed at Zor-El.

Zor-El pursed his lips together and he stared into Zod's eyes with contempt.

"Tired Zod. I would be too if I spent every waking moment trying to redeem my family and failing every chance I got"

Zod's eyes lit up with anger and he took a step as did Zor-El but they were stopped by Jor-El inserting himself in-between the two of them.

"HEY! Enough….both of you" Jor-El demanded "Zor-El apologize"

Zor-El looked at his brother with an offended look before letting a scowl cross his features.

"I will not"

Jor-El pursed his lips together but he wasn't able to respond because Zod whipped away from them and he quickly and quietly left the celebration. Jor-El watched him go before turning back to his brother.

"Why did you say that….why must you antagonize him so?" he demanded.

"Are you being serious Jor-El?" Zor-El challenged "I antagonize him? Did you not hear what he said to me"

"He was joking Zor"

Zor-El gave his brother a blank stare before shaking his head and averting his gaze away from him.

"Of course you defend him. You always defend him, so much so that sometimes I believe he should be your brother."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jor-El said in shock.

"You're the genius you figure it out." Zor-El answered before turning away and walking into the crowd of guest. Jor-El watched him go and then looked to where Zod went and then shook his head again.

* * *

"Jor" came a voice

Jor-El looked up as Allura walked to him.

"What's wrong with Zor-El I just saw him and he looked upset."

"He and Zod were…" Jor-El started before being interrupted by Allura letting out a sigh.

"Ah, say no more I believe I can fill in the blanks" she said in a low voice, "I thought the three of you together talking at this celebration would finally open up a positive dialogue"

"Why must they fight Allura?" he asked her "My brother and my best friend, why can't they understand each other the way that…."

"Because they are different Jor-El" she interrupted.

"We're all different Allura"

Allura smiled at her brother-in-law and then shook her head.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh?"

"Yes we are all different but I meant that Zor-El and Zod are different in terms of the way they think, which is why they don't get along. Zod is all mind, which is why you are so drawn to him. He has a keen and insightful mind, and great minds always seek each other out. Your brother however…the love of my life, my light...is all heart. He lets his heart rule his thinking which puts him at odds with Zod"

"And with me it seems"

"No, not with you Jor-El, never with you…do you know why?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because you are a bridge between the two; you have a keen mind…yes...but you also have a big heart."

"Zor-El…was not happy about Zod being on the council was he" he asked in a thoughtful tone.

Allura smiled and looked at him.

"Are you asking or telling me?"

Jor-El smiled back at her because he knew the answer. He thought back to Zor-El's statement before he walked off and then he glanced in the directions Zod went again. Jor-El let the gears in his great mind turn, roaming over his brother, Zod and all of their interactions leading up to this point before letting his smile fade a bit.

"He feels jealous of Zod and I. I can't believe I never noticed it before." He said after a minute looking Allura in the eyes.

Allura stepped to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Keen mind….a keen mind indeed; now go show him your heart."

Allura slowly turned and she disappeared into the crowd leaving Jor-El standing there, alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later- Guest Master Bedroom**

Zor-El sat upon the king-sized bed in the bedroom scribbling dozens of notes and calculations down unto the computerized digital pad in his hand. He wrote down two more symbols onto the pad and then stopped and held it up.

"Computer…..process calculations"

**DEET! DEET!**

The notes on the pad rapidly moved around and around and around, the formulas interlocking with each other and forming several complex algorithms. The computer did this for a few more seconds until a holographic image from the pad appeared in front of him.

"Calculations processed" the computer stated.

"And?" he asked.

"And shrinking formula has been upgraded and sent to Master computers in Argo City and Kandor." The computer responded.

"Good, when I return, I want to start running test on the new shrinking formula as soon as possible am I clear."

"Yes sir" the computer replied before disappearing.

Zor-El smiled to himself and leaned his head back on the crystal headboard.

* * *

"I see you're still focusing on shrinking" came a voice.

Zor-El lifted his head to the door to see Jor-El standing there with a small smile upon his face.

"Of course I am…imagine the micro-universe that's beneath us….within us. The wonders that are just waiting to be discovered."

Jor-El nodded his head and moved towards the bed.

"I agree, there is an unseen world beneath us, within us and around us. I can just imagine the knowledge that is there just waiting to be learned and no one more deserving to discover it."

Zor-El put the computer pad in his hands down on the bed and looked at his brother.

"If you're here to discuss what happened you can forget it…I will never apologize to someone like Zod"

Jor-El didn't say anything he just walked to his younger brother and stood before him.

"I said I wanted to show you something"

Zor-El looked at his brother strangely and then slowly stood up from the bed; Jor-El reached for his coat pocket and he retrieved the slightly sparkling colorful crystal orb. He then grabbed the top half of the orb and turned it twice to the right; he then grabbed one side of the orb and then turned it in a downward motion.

The colorful orb glowed a brilliant yellow, it then lifted out of Jor-El's hand and hovered in the air, suddenly there was a flash and the brothers were no longer in the room but in a vivid and larger than life hologram of space.

* * *

Zor-El looked around and he saw several planets orbiting a yellow sun, he saw moving stars and asteroids. The younger El was in awe of what he was seeing, he had seen space before but it was only through the telescope at KAARC. He had never seen them so close like he was seeing them now.

Jor-El studied his brother's face and he saw the joy written all over it. He looked around at the vivid images that the orb was showing and his eyes focused on a planet in particular, he let out a sigh and let a smile grace his lips.

"Jor-El…what is this?"

He heard the question and he turned his eyes to his brother who was walking towards him.

"I've come to ask for your help Zor-El"

"My help?" he questioned "You've never asked for my help before. Why don't you ask Zod for help, that's who you usually go to."

Jor-El smirked and looked at all of the stars around.

"I'm afraid I don't need Zod's help. I need someone with a bit more heart."

Zor-El considered his brother's statement for a moment and then he let a small smile grace his lips and then nodded his head.

"What do you need from me?"

"I need you to help me to decide what to do with…..valuable knowledge that I discovered out there among the stars."

"How valuable is the knowledge?"

Jor-El moved away from his brother and held his hands out and gestured to what was around them.

"I have traveled far and wide my brother. I've collected so much information that Krypton will be deciphering for the next two maybe even three years. However, the most important discovery during my travels is this solar system."

Zor-El looked around and at each of the different planets.

"My ship was hit by a stray electric storm while I was in warp and as a result I ended up off course and I happened to stumble upon….the Milky Way galaxy which contains this solar system. This solar system is so far outside the radar that it might as well be invisible"

"That's curious…9 planet solar system…orbiting a…yellow star" said Zor-El

"Yes, a star that is very similar to our own star. The reason it's yellow is because it's younger, this is a very young solar system."

"Are there any intelligent life in this solar system?"

"Yes." Jor-El replied.

Jor-El held up his hands and he walked to the actively orbiting planets. He waited for a second and then he reached up and grabbed one of the planets and he held it within his hands. Zor-El moved to him and he stared at the beautiful planet.

"This my brother is the Earth. The third planet from the sun and the only planet that has life so far….there was life on the 4th planet but it's mostly a tomb now."

"What's so special about this planet?"

"The beings on this planet are similar to us. Their make up is not unlike our own and neither is their world. There are numerous similarities but it's the differences that I'm really interested in."

"Why?"

"Their planet is in close proximity to the yellow star and when I was among them…."

"You were on their planet"

"Yes, I had to make a few repairs. Their technology is primitive and in it's infant stage but I managed to rig a few things together. When I was among them though, I started to go through changes."

"Changes?" Zor-El questioned.

"Yes, my body…..I started to develop abilities…strange abilities. My strength increased exponentially, my eyesight became so acute that I could see micro-organisms….I could see through walls and stones…beams of heat could…."

"All of this happened to you while you were on this planet…was it some type of infection?" Zor-El asked "Disease..."

"No….it was the yellow star…the sun." Jor-El answered.

Zor-El looked away from his brother and then towards the swirling yellow sun. He narrowed his eyes a moment.

"Radiation" Zor-El stated after a second "If their star is like ours that means it emits radiation….but since their sun is younger and more vibrant, your cells and bones must've…greedily sucked up the star's radiation thus explaining your strange abilities."

"Precisely. The longer I stayed on Earth the more powerful I became. When I left I still possessed some of the abilities I had acquire but the further and further I went away the abilities faded."

"What do you want from me Jor-El?" Zor-El asked.

"As part of the Ruling Council and KAARC I am bound to report all of my findings during my explorations."

Zor-El stared at his brother and then at the image of Earth in his hands and then the spinning yellow sun. He hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Zor-El thought over everything his brother said to him and about earth and his abilities. For a long minute he let his great mind weigh each and every option before coming to one conclusion. He raised his head back to his brother and looked him in his eyes with a hard look.

"You can not tell anyone about this planet or its yellow star." he stated seriously, "You can't Jor-El….the potential is too great."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"In the year you've been Krypton has been slowly changing….and not for the better."

"Is this still about Zod?" Jor-El asked.

"Not entirely...there have been so many conflict disputes and…and….I can't really explain, now that you're back and will be sitting at the council you'll see for yourself."

"So what do you suggest I do with this information?" he asked.

Zor-El stared back at his brother.

"Erase it"

"Erase it" Jor-El repeated back.

"Yes. I know that the discovery of this plaent is extraordinary but it's the best course of action….I can feel it."

Jor-El stood there looking back at his brother and a smile formed along his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"My sister-in-law is very perceptive. Zor, I was going to erase it anyway." He stated.

"What?"

"Zor-El I know you think of me as being a bit naïve but I'm not. I'm well aware of the council and their shifting towards a more militaristic approach than scientific, which is one of the many things I'll be advocating against now that I'm back on Krypton. If word of this planet and it's star were to spread then I have no doubt that Krypton would be making frequent trips to this planet….and disturbing these people for the powers their young star grants our physiology, that is something I can not and will not allow."

"If you were going to erase this information anyway….why share it with me?" Zor-El asked, "And weren't you going to share this information with Zod?"

Jor-El let go of the image of the earth in his hands and then he clapped his hands together. The vivid images around them disappeared and colorful orb lowered back down into Jor-El's palm. The elder El placed a gentle hand upon his brother's shoulder again.

"I showed you this because I wanted there to be something between us, something no one else knows but you and I. And that is the planet Earth. You and I are the only Kryptonians alive that know about it and its yellow star. I was contemplating telling Zod but I believe that you are the better person to handle knowledge such as this"

A grin appeared on Zor-El's face.

"What about Laura?"

"Laura and I have many secrets together. This is more of a brother to brother secret…and the last time I checked I only have one brother."

Zor-El let a smile cross his lips and he placed a hand on Jor-El's shoulder.

"That's right, you only have one." He said

"Zor-El, I…..I want you to know that….no one will ever replace you or take your spot in my heart."

"I know" Zor-El replied.

"Good"

As the brother's stood there they suddenly heard the crystal door slide open to reveal Allura walking inside.

"My Love." Zor-El said.

"Am I interrupting a brother's only moment?" she asked with humor in her voice.

"No, I was just telling my younger brother how much he means to me. Is the celebration over?" Jor-El asked.

"Yes, it's over. Your wife is kicking everyone out."

"Ah, well it's about that time anyway. I am very tired and must be turning in for my sleep cycle. I shall see you both tomorrow for Morning meal" said Jor-El while moving away for his brother and heading for the door.

"Good-night cycle Jor-El" Allura called as he left the room leaving the two of them to each other.

* * *

**Master Bedroom**

Lara-Lor entered the master bedroom and once the crystal doors closed she let out a sigh of relief. Jor-El's celebration had gone on as planned but she didn't expect it to be such an ordeal with making everyone leave. Lara looked around the room for a second and she saw Jor-El standing by the window staring out and into the city under the moonlight.

"Jor-El" Lara called.

Jor-El turned to face her and he waved her over. Lara walked over to him and he embraced her.

"Thank you tonight Lara"

"You're welcome. I'm just glad that you're back. It's been hard without you"

"I know and I promise that I won't leave you again Lara."

Lara let out a sigh and chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing its just that….I know you Jor-El, what if you need to go off planet for something else. A diplomatic assignment or…or…or…."

"Or nothing Lara. I told you once I got back from my deep space expedition I wouldn't leave you again."

"But what if you do….I'll be by myself again, I'll be alone."

Jor-El glanced down to his wife and he let her words run through his mind for a long minute. He knew that his trip was hard on her but he was starting to realize the full and complete impact. Jor-El released a sigh and he continued to let her words sink into his mind but then as if the clouds parted in his mind a solution to his wife's concern came to him.

"You'll never be alone again Lara…..if we…expand our family….if we have a child."

As the words left his mouth Lara looked up at him and into his eyes and she could tell from the way he was looking at her that he was serious.

"A child"

"Yes, a child. It's time that you and I start a new chapter in our relationship. Parenthood. I know you've always wanted a child but because of my duties…it was never the right time, but after my exploration…and finally achieving my goal. I can't think of a better time of brining a child into our world."

Lara continued to look at Jor-El and she couldn't help smile a large smile and he had to smile back. The husband and wife started to lean closer each other until their lips met under the brightly light moonlight shinning through their window.

* * *

**Kryptonopolis- House of Zod**

General Zod broodingly sat in the darkness within his giant crystal living room. His mind was abuzz with thoughts and most of his thoughts revolved around beating Zor-El until he was black and blue.

'_That…That….I swear if he wasn't Jor-El's brother'_ Zod thought but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping.

**DEET! DEET! DEET!**

"Incoming message" came the loud computerized voice.

Zod looked around for a second and leaned back in his seat.

"From Whom"

"F…r….om…." the computer started to speak but the voice was warped and faint.

"COMPUTER!" Zod shouted.

"**I have overwritten your computer General Dru-Zod**" came the unmistakable voice.

Zod slowly stood from his seat.

"Brainiac" He stated in curiosity.

The darkness within his living room was cut by a holographic image of three large silver balls connected by a brilliant green energy.

Zod looked at the sudden appearance of Brainiac's symbols and he walked towards the artificial intelligence.

"How dare you intrude upon my home without permission" Zod stated seriously, scowling at the symbol.

"**I…apologize for the intrusion but I have urgent news to present to you and you alone."**

"What is it?"

"**The Kroloteans are plotting against you and the rest of Krypton."**

"Really; and how did you come across this information?" Zod asked folding his arms across his chest.

"**I have been spying upon them. I have taken the initiative to hack into their systems and I have been monitoring them for some time. They are currently enlisting the help of several other planets that are under Krypton's banner and are planning a coup."**

"Can you prove any of this?" Zod asked, "Solid proof. Forgive me if I don't take the word of a machine. I need proof that without a shadow of a doubt these worthless creatures are plotting against Krypton"

"**I have detailed files and recordings that I can show if you would like General.**" Brainiac replied.

General Zod nodded his head and then took a few steps back and then he sat down in his chair but not for a second did he take his eyes off of Brainiac.

"Show me"

* * *

**End Chapter: READ AND REVIEW:**** Hey all, this is Nomad88 and yes I am alive. I know that I haven't updated in a while and that's because I've been going through some personal stuff. My life has kinda gotten turned upside down a bit and everything has stalled on the writing front but I'm slowly but surely re-adjusting and re-evaluating a few things in my life…..okay early morning drama over. On the Superman front everything is going well, the idea of this story is still safely tucked away in my mind. I know it seems a bit slow but for those of you that don't know me I love laying out ground work first so that way when the fireworks and Epicness starts there is precedent and an awesome lead in, there is a method to the madness. All that I ask is that all of you stick with me. I thank each and everyone who has reviewed this story so far and I thank everyone who has favorited this story as well. I guess that means I'm doing something right LOL! Anyway my loyal readers and reviewers more Superman action is coming your way very soon so I'll see you all then. This is Nomad88 saying Later…..**

**Ps: MAN OF STEEL! One word…AWESOME! That's how you do a Superman movie. It was a tad bit on the slow side at first but it picked up later and everything was all good. I actually enjoyed everything the movie had to offer. Even….the scene…with Superman and Zod. I know pretty much everyone is split on that decision. But people…..this is just my two cents….the movies are a different medium than the comics. And when you're dealing with two mediums certain liberties could to be taken to tell a story. Now if it happened in the comics I would call Bulls*** but since it's a movie….I'll allow it…this time. Anyway sound off in the review or send me a PM and tell me your thoughts…why….. because I'm nosey like that LOL! This is me saying Later…**

**Next Up: The Last Days of Krypton part 3**


End file.
